


My First Home

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Dog Fighting, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, cute eren, graphic description of violence, puppy Eren, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: levi has always been alone, and he like it that way. However when Hanji buys him a half German Shepard puppy, he would have liked the company. That is, if the puppy wasn't a rude little shit who hated living as someone's pet. They get off on the wrong foot but over time levi learns that the boy is only acting out of fear. Fear that is caused by a horrible past of forced dog fighting, submission, and no love whatsoever.





	1. Hanji, I like being alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot of feels, just a warning.

Readers pov ~  
There was furious knocking at the door, which meant it could only be one person. 

"Levi!! Open the door for me!! I have a present for you~" He groaned and set down his book down on the coffee table before getting off the couch and walking over to the door. The moment the door opened, Hanji rushed in. She was carrying a giant crate, with something alive inside. 

"Here you go...levi!" She said, grunting as she set it down. He glared at her. "Ok, ok..." She said putting her hands up defensively. "I know you like being alone, but I thought that if you don't like humans, then maybe you would one that's half German Shepard.!" She said with a smile. He kept his glare at her. She opened the cage door and tried to coax the puppy out of the crate.

He slowly came out, ears flat against his head and body very tense with suspicion. He looked at levi and glared. 

'Not bad' levi thought. "Alright I'll keep him." He decided. Hanji looked surprised at him and then grinned. 

"I knew you would~" he glares at her.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Levi said, pointing to the door. 

She put up her hands in surrender and walked out of the door. Levi sighed, then the door opened again. 

"I did tell you so~" 

"Hanji...."Levi's tone warning her to leave. The door shut seconds later and levi turned his attention to the puppy again. Who..wasn't..where he was. Levi searched all over the apartment for the boy, but couldn't find him. 

He walked back into the living room and left a cold breeze on his neck. He turned around to find the sliding door to the balcony open. 

He walked out side and found eren leaning over the railing, smiling as the raindrops hit his face.

Levi stood in the door way and watched him before moving to stand next to him. When eren realized levi was there he just about jumped away. His back was against the wall of the house and glared at levi and a low growl came from his throat. 

Levi crossed his arm. "Jesus Christ I only stood next to you, calm your balls." He said, His irritation showing through his words. Eren's ears flattened against his head even more and his tail swished to each side in a slow and threatening rhythm. 

"This is ridiculous. You don't even know my name and you hate me." Eren looked at him. 

"Levi" he said, glaring again as his eyes ran all over the man in front of him as if he was inspecting him. Levi clapped slowly, each clap full of sarcasm. 

"So you're not a dumbass like I thought." Eren's eyes narrowed. 

"What's your name brat?" 

"Eren" his one word answer came out with no emotion at all, but his eyes were filled with the emotions his voice lacked. They were on fire with suspicion, fear, and distrust. 

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way... Do you hate me or something?" 

"Don't trust you." Well he certainly loved short answers. 

"Well, eren, I wouldn't either." Levi said, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. 

Eren watched him leave before looking back out to at the city levi lived in. He walked back up to the railing again and reached his hand out, watching the water hit it and then slide off the side. He thought over what had happened with levi and after moments of not being able to figure out what he had meant by his last statement, he gave up and focused on the rain. 

Hours later eren was still on the balcony, and levi walked out there again. "Brat.." He stopped. Eren was laying on the floor, curled up asleep. Levi thought about picking him up and putting him in the bed. But he decided against it considering how eren had acted when levi had only stood next to him. 

He went back inside and grabbed his comforter, setting it on eren when he came back to the balcony. He immediately nuzzled into the fabric. And levi mentally slapped himself for thinking that it was cute. 

He walked back inside and sat down on the couch. He was almost done with that book and he wanted to finish it before he went to sleep tonight. 

About an hour later eren walked into the living room with the blanket wrapped around him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stopped and stared at levi before sitting in the chair across from him, still with the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. 

"What are you reading?" He asked. Levi looked up at him.

"Oh so now you want to have small talk?"Levi said, looking up and eren, who glared at him and got up, leaving the blanket on the couch. 

"Whatever, I don't know why I tried at all." He went to go explore the house, and possibly find a way out. 

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Then he went back to reading. 'Just let him cool off, he's a teenager, he's going to be a brat about everything.' He thought as he resumed his reading.

Eren walked around the apartment, memorizing where each room was. He found himself in Levi's bedroom and realized, there's only one. Which means they would have to share. 'Hell no, fuck that I'm sleeping on the couch.' He thought. 

Levi had gotten up from the couch once he finished the book and went searching for eren. 

He found the boy in the laundry room, backed angst the wall, ears flattened to his head, and growling at the dryer. "What are you doing?" He asked, making eren jump in surprise.

"It keeps growling at me." Eren said, glaring at the machine. Levi walked up to it and pressed the power button. 

"It's a machine that drys clothing and other fabric items, it's not a threat." He crossed his arms. Eren tried to decide whether to trust levi or not. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Look I turned it off, and if you don't get your ass out of my laundry room, I'll turn it in again. In seconds eren was out of the room and in the hallway, still glaring at the machine. Levi turned it on and then shut the door. 

"No! Don't close the door! Now we can't see what it's going to do!" Eren raised his voice, fear evident in it. 

"I know what it's going to do. It's going to dry my comforter." Eren still looked warily at the door. 

Levi looked at the screen of his phone. "Shit it's 11pm. Come on, it's time to sleep now." He beckoned the boy to follow him, but eren refused. 

"No way in hell am I sleeping in the same bed as you. I'll sleep in the couch." Levi stopped and looked at him, smirking. He walked up to him, eren backing away till his back hit the wall. 

"But then you won't be able to see what im doing, I could do something you don't like." He said just above a whisper. Their faces were inches apart and eren didn't like it. It made his heart race and his breathing to become faster and unsteady.

"It maybe you want me to do something like that to you." Levi whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

"Never." Eren replied, trying to sound unshaken but it came out as a whisper that sounded desperate. 

Levi looked down. "Are you sure about that...pup." He said as he went to slip a hand up Eren's shirt. 

The boys eyes went wide when he realize that levi may not be joking and he became desperate to get away. His nails elongated into claws and he lashed out, cutting Levi's cheek, just under his eye. Levi moved back in surprise. 

"I said never, I'm sleeping in the couch and that's final. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you ever." He ask before walking away to the couch. 

Levi sighed. He had taken It too far. He walked to his room and shut the door. 

Eren sat down on the couch and brought his legs to his chest, tail wrapping around his feet and ears flat against his head. His body shook as unwelcome tears fell from his eyes. Memories flooded his head as he tried to push them away and forget then all together. Eventually he laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't bury my head in that comforter if I were you." Eren peeked an eye over the edge and glared. 
> 
> "Why not...?" Levi leaned towards him a bit and almost whispered.
> 
> "Because last night I jerked off and the cum is still on them. " Eren was out of that bed in seconds, standing against the wall, arms wrapped around himself as if he was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who subscribed. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first:)

Levi walked out of his room the next morning dressed in black pants and a white collared shirt. He adjusted his black bow tie and walked to the living room. He found eren sleeping on the couch. 

He reached out and ran his finger tips along one of the boys fuzzy ears. It was so soft, but the more levi looked at the boy, the more he realized that eren needed a bath. He grimaced and retracted his hand in disgust.

He went to his kitchen and filled an electric kettle with water, putting it on to boil. He went to the party and grabbed bread, planning to make toast. He glanced over to the living room when he heard the leather on the couch rub against skin. He saw Eren getting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walking towards the kitchen. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Levi asked him. He looked around the kitchen from Levi to the bread in his hand to the water boiling. The kettle went off, pulling them both from their thoughts Erens pupils dilated and his ears went flat against his head in an attempt to shut out the ear piercing screech of pressure trying to leaving the kettle. A high pitched whimper came from the boy as he reached up to his head and laid his hands flat against his ears to better block out the sound. 

Levi took the kettle off the stove, causing the sound to die down until it was gone. Eren removed his hands from his ears, which perked up and stood up straight when he did so. “What is...that!” he pointed a shaky finger to the kettle.

“It’s called a kettle." He said as He poured it's contents into a mug with the tea bag.

"You have such scary things in your house..." He mumbled at he went to go sit at the kitchen table. 

"Are you hungry?" Levi asked dipping the tea bag in the water to release the flavor. 

"No." Eren said, however he was proved wrong when his stomach let out a loud grumble. Levi rolled his eyes. 

" I'll make you some toast." Levi said, adding 4 pieces of bread to the toaster. Eren sat with his chin rested on the table and his fingers gripping it's edge. Eren was watching levi, even if Levi couldn't see him, He could feel it. 

"Why are you staring at me." Levi said, turning around the moment eren averted his eyes to the center of the table. 

"I'm not staring..." He mumbled. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Yes you are." Eren didn't say anything, only looked away from levi completely. Levi sat down across from eren and took out his phone. He started to type and felt Eren's eyes on him again. He sighed and glared at the boy. 

"What. You keep staring at me, don't deny it. " eren averted his eyes again. And moved to get up, walking past levi who grabbed his forearm. Eren glared at him, and levi returned it. 

"After you eat, you're taking a bath. You're dirty as fuck." He said, releasing the boys arm. 

Eren walked out if the room, his hands closed in fists. He went to Levi's room and laid on the bed. Sleeping on the couch hadn't been anything but cold and a bit uncomfortable. 

The instant he pulled the comforter over him he remembered how levi had put the same one over him the day before. He gripped the sheets and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the fabric engulf his body. He instantly fell asleep once more, making levi search for him when the toast was ready.

Levi walked into the room and tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when he saw the cute little puppy wrapped in his comforter. He walked up to the edge of the bed and put his hands on his hip. 'What should I do...?' He asked himself. He decided on just shaking the kids shoulders til he woke up. 

"Hey. Wake up, foods ready." He said, shaking eren. The boy woke up, eyebrows furrowed and eyes half opened. He glared up at the man who had disturbed his sleep. 

"I told you I'm not hungry." He said, pulling the covers over himself in defiance. Levi rolled his eyes and an idea popped in his head. He smirked.

"I wouldn't bury my head in that comforter if I were you." Eren peeked an eye over the edge and glared. 

"Why not...?" Levi leaned towards him a bit and almost whispered.

"Because last night I jerked off and the cum is still on them. " Eren was out of that bed in seconds, standing against the wall, arms wrapped around himself as if he was cold. 

"You... You're a sick little pervert" eren said, pointing at levi with a horrified and angry expression. 

Levi chuckled. "You're just too easy to tease. Come on, foods ready." And with that he walked out of the room. Eren growled and followed him. 

He sat down and the edge of the table, ears flat to his head and his tail wrapped around the leg of the chair. Levi set the 2 pieces of toast down on a napkin in front of him. Eren leaned towards the food and sniffed it. It smelled good so he grabbed a piece and lifted it to his mouth.

He bit down and his ears perked up and his tail slowly wagged back and forth. 

"You like that?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. 

"It's really good." He said, taking another big bite. Something about how grateful eren was for the toast made levi satisfied with what he made; even if it was only toast.

"It's just toast. It's not exactly gourmet." He downplayed it. Levi grabbed his empty tea cup and set it near the sink. Then he grabbed the kettle and felt the side. It was still warm so he poured it into the tea cup with a new tea bag. 

He sat down again moments later, at the same time eren finished his food. "That was fast." Levi commented, noticing the light blush that painted itself on the puppy's face. Eren looked away embarrassed but trying to hide it in anger. 

"Yeah well I haven't eaten anything that good in a while." He said, crossing his arms and looking away. Levi smirked and hummed in mocking agreement. Eren got up from the chair and walked over to the trash can, throwing away his napkin. He walked past levi and sat down on the couch. 

Levi got up with his tea cup and set it next to the sink, then moved the living room. He passed through the room and headed for his bedroom. On the way he ran his hand across the fuzzy backs of Eren's ears, which twitched to the touch. Eren glared at him and put his hands over his ears to protect them. 

"Come with me. There's something you need to do." Levi said walking to his room. Eren cautiously followed. They got to the bathroom and eren stepped slowly towards levi. "Strip" levi commanded, turning around to face eren. 

"What?!" Eren exclaimed, the surprise and alarm evident in his voice.

"i told you...you're taking a bath.." Levi said it as if it was obvious. Eren looked around uncomfortably. 

"Well you have to leave then." 

"Like hell I have to. I'm making sure you're clean to my standards, which you can never achieve without me." He put his hands on his hips and waited for eren to follow his orders. The boy fiddled with the tip of his tail nervously. No one had seen him naked since....then. He didn't know what levi would do to him once he was was so exposed. He shifted weight between his legs awkwardly.

"Come on.." Levi said impatiently."I have work tonight and I don't have all day. Just strip and I'll get the bath ready while you do that. He turned around and turned the knob for the faucet, water running into the tub. He plugged the drain and turned around to see eren struggling to get his shirt off himself. He tried to pull it over his head, but it seems the hole for the neck was too small. The boy let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hands, letting the shirt fall over his face.

“Here i'll help you.” Levi said, walking up and grabbed the edges of the shirt, pulling it up and over eren's head. Eren tensed up because of levi being so close but allowed him to help. The shirt was off moments later, in a pile on the tile floor of the bathroom. 

Eren brushed his fingers against the button of my his pants, hesitating. Levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're both guys, it's not like I haven't seen a penis before." He had a point. Eren slowly rid himself of his pants, stopping with his boxers. 

"Turn around." He said, twirling his finger as an example of what he wanted levi to do. The older man sighed and turned. 

Eren took off his boxers and climbed into the warm water. He sat down and the warmth of the water raced through his body, causing him to sigh in contentment. "Can I turn around now brat?" And irritated levi said. 

"Yeah." Eren responded, bringing his legs up and his knees up to his chest in an attempt to hide himself. 

Levi turned around and lay a towel down on the ground by the edge of the tub. He knelt down and got his hands wet, running then along Eren's ears. They twitched at the feeling of water on them. Eren set his head on his arms which were resting on the tops of his knees. Levi took a removable shower head and sprayed Eren’s whole body with water, causing him to relax underneath the warmth. Levi took a scrubby, rubbed the soap on it till it was foaming with suds and rubbed it on Eren’s back. As the scrubby moved over the boys tan skin Levi noticed scars and more recent cuts and bruises. He ran his fingers over the marks and Eren’s ears immediately perked up. His body tensed and he leaned away from Levis had a bit.

“Are these bruises recent? Where did you live before hanji bought you?” Levi asked, a bit of surprise shown in the tone of his voice.

“It’s a long story…and you may not want me after you hear it…” Eren said, his voice hushed. He glanced at Levi over his shoulder. The man had stopped scrubbing Eren’s back and had a bit of confusion in his features. 

“You don't have to say anything.” Levi said, continuing to scrub the canines back. He moved to the rest of his body, a silence settling between them. He brushed along the boys arms, hitting and old wound and causing eren to flip. 

Erens eyes turned bright gold and he got on all fours, growling and glaring at levi, who was more than surprised by the bunettes actions. 

“Eren, calm down.” Levi said, but he was only met with a snarl.


	3. Please Research Things Correctly Before you Pay for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moments, Levi gets to know Eren better.

Hanji’s pov~  
The buzzing phone rang throughout the house. I rushed to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hanji? I need to talk to you about eren. You need to get away from him, he dangerous.” It was Moblit. The one I bought eren from. But why would he be saying that about eren?

“What do you mean?” his sentence peaked my curiosity by the second. But the answer was both amazing and terrible.

“You’re not serious are you?” I couldn’t believe what I was told. How is something of that nature still living. Especially since they all lose control by Erens age of 16 years old. I had no idea one of them still was living.

“I gave him to Levi…oh god.” I had to get him away from Levi, there was no way Levi would survive if the worst came to pass.

I rushed to the man's house and banged on the door.”Levi let me in!!!” I yelled through the wood door. I heard a loud noise and then what sounded like snarls and growls. Then I hear levi yell something. “Levi!” I yelled again in another attempt to get his attention. Once i was met unanswered i stepped back and broke down the door.

“Levi!!” i yelled as I ran towards the noise. I turned the corner into the bathroom and came to a complete stop when my eyes came on eren and levi. 

“Fucking brat…” levi mumbled. Eren had apparently pulled him into the soapy water with him, fully clothed. I bust into laughter, causing both of them to look at me. Levi with an irritated scowl and eren with a surprise and a small smile. 

“I didn't mean too…” eren confessed, scratching the back of his head. Levi stood up in the bath and shook his hands. He walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Well he's definitely not happy.” I commented, looking back down at eren. “What do you mean, you didn’t mean too?” I asked, kneeling by the bathtub. He looked down and played with his tail under the water, avoiding eye contact and not answering me. “Eren, i know what you are…” his ears perked up instantly and he looked at me, a tinge of fear radiating throughout those eyes. 

“It’s okay eren. I’m not afraid of you.” I reassured him, standing up and reaching for a towel. I held it out and smiled at him. He slowly stood up and ran to the towel, holding it tightly to his body. I used another towel to dry his hair as much as i could. After i stopped he shook it out like a dog would, looking back at me.

I smiled and put the towel i used into the hamper. “I'll go grab you a change of clothes” I said leaving the room, closing the door behind me. 

“Hey levi, I need a pair of clothes for eren.” i walked into the living room to find levi in a new set of clothes sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand. 

“That mutt can go naked for all i care.” he muttered, glaring at me. I sat next to him. 

“Levi please listen to me. Eren didn’t mean too..” he put his cup down. 

“Didnt mean to what hanji? Try to drown me?” he raised his voice with each syllable.

“He tried to drown you?” i was slightly alarmed. I really didn’t know what eren was capable of, but drowning him, there had to be a trigger.

“Look levi. Eren isn't your average humanoid. He has a lot going on and you should cut him some slack.” he considered what i said for a minute. “ there's some clothes that should fit him in the second drawer on the right side of my dresser in my closet. I smiled. 

“Thanks levi!” i said before sprinting to the drawer he directed me too and grabbing the clothing. I opened the door to the bathroom and set them on the counter, showing eren where they were. 

I sat back down on the couch next to levi. A few moments later eren walked out in an oversized sweater and some boxers. 

“Is that the sweater I got you last christmas?” i was offended. I bought him the sweater to keep “his small body warm” as I put it last december. I crossed my arms and pouted at levi. 

“Its an awful sweater hanji.” he commented, his words doing nothing to calm the offense. 

“I like it” eren mumbled, his hands bringing the neck up to his mouth, his tail slightly wagging. He glanced at levi and i who were speechless and then i saw the smallest tinge of pink evolved on his tan cheeks. 

“Aww!! You're so cute eren~” i exclaimed, all feeling previous to that moment melting away. He stopped wagging and glanced between my excited expressions and the irritated ones of the man next to me. “I vote we all have dinner and then watch a movie.” i said looking back and forth between the two boys. Eren wagged, “i'm hungry.” he commented, looking at levi for a response. 

“I have work.” he simply stated. 

“Levi your shift starts at 6 pm. It's only 2. Majority rules!” i said, rushing from the couch to the kitchen, scouring through the small man's cupboards and fridge. “Levi you have like no food.” he grumbled something in response, which i waved away with my hand.

“Come on Eren, we’re going to the store.” i walked over to him and realized he had no pants on. “Okay first… pants.” i grabbed his wrist and led him to levis closet. While riffling through his clothes i threw a few articles at the burnette. 

“Get dressed in these and meet me in the living room when you’re done, i’m gonna make a list.” just before i had completed my task, eren walked out from the room. He was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt and a baggy black jacket with light blue stitching, inside and hood. I smirked and glanced at levi who was all eyes on eren. 

“You like levi?” i commented, earning a glare from him. I laughed and rushed eren out the door. 

Once we arrived at the store, after much convincing to get eren into the car, i told him to grab a basket and follow me. We went up and down the aisles looking for the ingredients on the list in my hands. Eren commented on a few food items, asking what they were and how they tasted, which i answered with delight. I bought a few treats for him, like some yakisoba noodle soups and some pocky. Although i wasn't sure if he could have chocolate. I'll have to look that up later. 

“Alright eren, were done, now let's go check out.” after a slightly awkward encounter with the cashier we made it out alive and hurried back to levis house. Once there i grabbed two aprons and tossed one at eren. 

“You’re helping me cook” he nodded and took off his jacket, replacing it with the apron. Levi was still where we left him, on the couch with his phone in his hand and eyes glued to   
the screen. After dinner was ready we all sat down and ate. Conversations were limited due to levi being himself and eren stuffing his face, but i was determined for eren to share a bit about himself and his past. So after dinner when levi went to his room to get ready for work, i helped eren pick up the dishes. 

“Eren, it was be very helpful if you could share a bit about you and your past with levi and i. Would you be okay with that?” he tougt about it and looked a bit uneasy.

“I dont want to leave, i dont want Levi to give me away because of what i am.” there was enormous amounts of concern in his voice. 

“Oh dear, Levi is a lot more understanding than he lets on. Im almost positive he won't give you away.” he nodded in agreement. 

After the dishes were taken care of and levi was ready for work, i asked him to sit on the couch. He of course questioned it but after i told him why he conceded in his argument. 

“Eren can you explain to levi exactly what you are?” i glanced at the short man who gave me a questioning look. 

“Well, i dont want Levi to give me away..” his voiced was hushed, and his ears flat against his hair. 

“He won’t hunny i promise” i paused “right Levi?” i looked at him with a threatening glare.

“Sure” he replied.

“Okay...ill tell you then..”


	4. The Darkest Time of my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of erens past is reviled

Erens pov~  
~~~~~~10 years ago~~~~~~~  
“Dad?” I asked the man dragging me by my hand down the stairs of our house.

“Be quiet eren.” He said it softly, but also with authority.

“Dad what is this place? Why is it below our house?” I clung to him and moved closer to him, fear setting on my body at one look of our surroundings. How had I not know this was here?

“I said to be quiet eren.” This time he snapped at me and my ears pressed themselves flat against my head. He had only ever done that when I had been in trouble, like the time I chased the neighbor’s cat throughout the backyard and crushed a lot of the prize black roses.  
‘It smells….poor dogs.’ I thought, looking around at all the humanoid dogs in cages with barely any clothes covering their bodies.

“Here he is. Do what you want.” He said offering his hand with mine in it to the man before us.

Nile dawk….”im glad you found a new pup, hopefully this one doesn’t met the same fate as the one he succeeded.” The man smirked and my dad scoffed.

“Dad…?” I looked up at him as he took his hand away and the man placed a black leather collar around my neck, there was a chain attached to it, which the man gripped with his free hand.

“Bye eren.” Wait what?! No!

“No wait…dad!” what was he saying?

“Don’t worry pup, were gonna have lots of fun.” the man said with a chuckle, pulling on the chain attached to the collar suggestively.

‘Dad…please come back…’ I thought as I watched him leave. Several months passed from then and I was caged like the other dogs. I made 2 friends there. Armin and mikasa. They were both my age and had been auctioned off for money by a breeder who overbred dogs. Then one night that man came to get me, bringing 4 others along with him. I was 9 at this time since my birthday had passed just a month ago in March. They tried to put that collar around me again and I scooted back into the cage till my back hit the wall.

“Come on, don’t fight.” They coaxed. ‘No…no… I don’t want to go with them’ I thought, the sudden energy and will to fight starting in me.

“No! Let me go!” I yelled running to a corner away from the men. They ran after me and I was closed in, I backed up as far as I could before the one without the collar grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the ground, their grip still firm on my neck. The other man slipped the collar on me.

“Do not ever fight back again, all you are is an animal. You only exist to make your owner money.” Owner? They mean dad? They couldn’t have…he wouldn’t abandon me like this.

“Dad….” I mumbled. They seemed not to hear me though. I got up to follow them, tears in the corners of my eyes, but then I was kicked in my back and pinned to the ground.

“Crawl on all fours like the dog you are!” they yelled at me before releasing me. I did as they said and crawled on my hands and knees, my ears pinned to my head. They took me to what looked like an operating rom. I was strapped to a table and people with masks on poked and prodded me with needles and other equipment. They inserted the needles into my arm and soon the room was filled with my cries and screams of pain.

“Gahhh! Stop it! It hurts!” I would scream, but they never let up.

“Dad!!!” I screamed for him to save me. He was my last chance. I didn’t understand why he let this happen. After that I would fight and I always won. Thing is I couldn’t remember anything after I felt this spinning in my head. Soon enough I became a voiceless, emotionless dog that followed their orders.

“Follow me.” the man said as he opened my cage. I got into all fours and went to him, allowing him to put the collar on me.

“Yes master.” was my reply. Then there was a big boom of the cellar door opening and people rushing towards us.

“Quick! Gather all the dogs! Hurry they’re here already!” who’s here? I heard sirens. The police!

‘nows my chance.’ I thought. I bit the man’s hand with my canines and then I sprinted on two feet away from them and past the men that came down.

“Hey! Catch that mutt!!!” the man yelled, pointing at me.  
‘Run… don’t look back… just run ’I thought as my breath came out in puffs. I ran through the back door and into the huge back yard we had. It backed up to a forest so I took that as my best escape route. But soon the caught up with me.

“We’ve got him surrounded! Now you’re in for it little bitch.” around 10 people circled me. What they didn’t know was that over the 8 years of them having me fight, I had gotten good control over whatever happens whenever I fought.

“Good luck with that fuckers.” I snarled, my eyes turning gold and my claws and fangs elongating.  
A few of them ran away at the sight of me. My body grew into that of a large dark brown wolf around 8 feet from the ground and 17 feet long. I brought my head lower to the ground and growled in a defensive stance. The ones who charged were killed with one swipe of my paw. After fighting off the rest I ran into the woods, my body going back to normal after a few miles of endless running. I guess I passed out because the next thing I remember was waking up in a bed and had new clothes on me. I immediately fell to all fours and crawled to the door, peeking out of it.

“Im Moblit, it’s nice to meet you...”a man to my left said, holding out his hand. I backed up, my tail between my legs and my ears flat. “Eren…right? That’s what that awful collar said was your name.” then hanji showed up and offered to take me. We ended up passing my dad’s house on the way to the airport.

‘Dad…’ I thought, staring at it as it passed.

“You’re safe now, don’t worry. You’re going to a good home now eren. I promise.” Moblit said, guessing that’s where I was before he found me.

‘A good home? Like that’s true... no one will want me… especially since im…’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You're a what?” levi exclaimed, shock evident. “There’s no fucking way you’re telling the truth.”

“He is Levi.” hanji said. I curled up with my knees to my chest and my tail around my feet. I knew i shouldn't told him, now he's only going to look at me like i a monster...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘no one will want me because I’m………a werewolf.”


	5. I Had it Wrong the Whole Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can leave.” Eren spoke up from his seat on the couch. He stood up and looked at Levi and then at Hanji. “I don’t want to cause anymore trouble than I already have.” his ears flattened against his head as he started for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. I've been super busy in my personal life with work an i just got the chance to finish the chapter and post it.

Levi’s eyes were wide. “There’s no fucking way you’re a werewolf Eren.” He said, arms crossed and face back to his stern glare. Eren looked at hanji for help, which she gladly provided. 

“Levi, he is, Moblit and I have been doing research on his DNA ever since he was rescued from the dog fighting arena. Levi started to pace, eyebrows furrowed and glare intently focused on the floor as he rummaged through his own thoughts and feelings. 

“Okay so you’re a werewolf. What the fuck does it matter. Are you going to go all wolf on me and kill me? what does this mean?” Levi, said, his pacing finally coming to an end and his gaze now flickering between Hanji and Eren. 

“I ...I don't know Levi.” Hanji said quietly. She did like admitting that she didn't know something, especially something related to a topic she had been researching. Levi let out a frustrated sigh. 

“I can leave.” Eren spoke up from his seat on the couch. He stood up and looked at levi and then at hanji. “I don’t want to cause anymore trouble than I already have.” his ears flattened against his head as he started for the door. Just as he was about to grab the knob, levi slammed his hand against it. Eren looked up and was met with Levis hard, cold glare, straight into his amber eyes.

“Do you really think running from this is going to solve everything?” Levi asked, his voice raised. “If you walk out that door you will be alone and you will have no one to save you from your stupid ass choices. At least here you have two people willing to help. So stop acting like you're the problem and start looking for solutions to the real thing that's wrong.” Hanji looked at levi with wide and impressed eyes. She had never seen him get so passion about something. 

Eren looked down and Levi walked away. “It's your choice” he said as he walked away to his room. He came back moments later with shoes now on his feet. “I get off work at 3am, if you're not here, I'm not going to come looking for you, so don't expect me too.” With that he walked out to door and headed to work. Erens ears fell flat agaisnt his head. 

“What he says is true Eren.” Hanji said, walked over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. “To be honest, he’s hasn’t been that passionate about something or someone for a while. He likes you, no matter what face he puts forward. I can tell he likes you.” she smiled and Eren sighed.

“I don’t want to be a burden to anyone.” he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Hanji followed suit and also sat down. 

“Eren, you’re not a burden. To me or Levi. we want to help and we want to be there for you. I think your species is fascinating. I don't view it as a hindrance but more as a gift.” the boy took in her words and thought about it. 

“Do you think it's safe for me to be around him? I don't want to hurt him...” Hanji burst into laughter, the sound echoing off the walls loudly.

“You? Hurt Levi? No. He’s small but he can take care of himself, believe me.” Eren giggled. 

“He is pretty small, it’s kinda adorable.” Eren said, a hint of blush tinged his cheeks. Hanji ooed.”w-what?!” she snickered

“You have a cruuusshhh~” she almost sang, pointing her finger in his face accusingly. 

“W-what no...no I don't!!” He exclaimed. Hanji just snickered in response. 

“So. Are you going to stay then?” She questioned. Eren shrugged. “Well I think you should” she hit her shoulder into his with a quiet laugh. Eren smiled. 

“Okay… I think I'll stay.” Hanji shot up off the couch with her hands in the air and shouted a 'yahoo!’. The boy laughed. 

“Come on. Let's go shopping.” Eren shook his head disapprovingly but tagged along with a smile. 

After a few hours of endlessly searching through clothing racks for items that would fit the brunette, they settled on a few outfits. 

Hanji giggled evilly when Eren came out with the first one on. 'levi is going to love this. Heehe~’ she thought, scheming in her head. 

Before they knew it hours were in the past and it was 11 pm. They headed home after their purchase was set in stone. “Have you ever made brownies Eren?” Hanji asked. He shook his head no. She was appalled and insisted they make some. “They're Levi's secret weakness….other than you" she laughed. 

“It's not true and you know it.” Eren defended himself. 

“Sure. Whatever you say.” She smiled at him. After 2 hours of flour flying across the kitchen and batter being called on the counter tops, the brownies were in the oven. “Okay, 30 mins and they'll be ready to go. Then only about 2 hours till Levi is home. They decided to sit down and watch hanjis favorite show ever. 'How I met your mother” every sentence made her crack up laughing. 

Levi arrived home right on time at 3am. He opened the door to find Eren and hanji sitting on the couch laughing and eating brownies. He couldn't help the corner of his lips from curling into a slight smile. They both looked over at him when the door opened and hanji patted the seat next to her. Eren rushed from his seat to grab a brownie for Levi. During his rush Levi noticed what he was wearing and glares were sent hanjis way. 

The tight back skinny jeans hugged eren's legs with little to leave to imagination. The top he wore was a white tank top with the black volcom symbol in the middle. He also had a back beanie on his head with holes cut so his ears were able to come out freely. Another hole was created in the jeans so his tail could be out as well. A small amount of heat hit Levis cheeks as a blush formed. However before he could be caught with a blush, he pushed it down. 

Eren didn't notice the slight blush at all, hanji did however. And her body raged with pride.

After they all ate brownies and enjoyed one more episode of the show, hanji declared it late and said her goodbyes before leaving. Levi walked to the kitchen to tackle the pile of dishes in his sink, while Eren made his way to the balcony. 

A few minutes of silence passed and Levi wondered where the puppy had gone too so he went looking. Not too long later he found the boy on the balcony, looking up at the sky. Levi joined him, starting at the bright stars in the sky. 

“They're the only constant thing in my life” Eren mumbled,his tail swaying contently. Levi looked up at the lights with a newfound appreciation. He hummed in agreement. Without thinking he reached over and lightly scratched behind the puppy's ear. 

The boy became tense but slowly loosened his muscles and relaxed into the older man's touch. Levi couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight.


	6. Fireworks in My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually base the emotions of a lot of my chapters off of songs so I thought I should share them. 
> 
> For this one it's home by Philip Philips 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 6: fireworks in my heart. 

Levis pov~  
A few weeks passed and Eren was happier than he had ever been. I also found myself more content with my life. Eren had somehow brought back the spark to my life that i had found in my youth. He started to sleep in my bed with me once a bit more trust was earned between he and I, and honestly the look on his face when he falls asleep is pure bliss. 

Hanji comes over often and we have movie nights on my nights off, complete with candy, popcorn, and pizza. The alarm went off at 8 am, the loud beeping dragging eren and I from our sleep. Almost seconds after the alarm, Hanji was knocking at the door, yelling at us to open the door. 

I groaned and got out of bed, opening the door and glaring at her. “It’s 8 am Hanji” 

“It is indeed Levi.” she said letting herself in. i sighed and closed the door. Eren walked out of the room, rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes. “Why are you here this early hanji?” she set a couple bags down on the kitchen counter and turned to us. 

“Im hurt. You guys don’t remember?” we both looked at her confused. 

“Remember what? That youre anoying as fuck? I remember now. Congrats.” i said, crossing my arms and glaring at her. She laughed it off. 

“No. its forth of july stupid. You both agreed to go camping with me!” oh yeah. Fuck. 

‘Its a stupid holiday.” i commented. She shamed me for it, saying how important it is since its Erens first celebration of it. 

I groaned and went to my room to get ready. I could hear Hanji talking to Eren about what the 4th meant to america. It isnt a holidy i clebrate. Stll camping with erenm, it could be fun. There was something about him that ill admit i was drawn too. He was attractive and almost a mystery, which was interesting to me. A lot of the books i read where detective novels.

Eren came into the room, walking t the bed and sitting down. “Why dont you like the 4th? It seems like a motavational holiday.”

I sighed a bit and took off my shirt to change it. “The 4th isn't just to celebrate the freedom of our country. It also honors our veterans, the people to sacrificed their lives to achieve that freedom. However piepke forget about that part.” I pulled my shirt over my head and started to pack for camping, motioning for eren to move off the bed. 

“We're you a soldier?” I tensed a bit. No one had ever asked to be honest. Hanji knew but that was about it. 

“Yes, I was. For almost a decade” his eyes widened. 

“What happened” my eyes fell and images infiltrated my mind, causing me to wince and hold my head. Eren got up immediately, rushing to help me. 

I waved him away, “I'm fine” he retracted himself and stood back where he was, his ears dropped a bit. 

“It's a long story.” That's all I said. All I wanted to say. I hated reliving what had happened. 

Hanji was in the living room rewatching how I met your mother again. Laughing obnoxiously loud as usual. “We're ready” Eren said, smiling big and wagging. After that I locked up the apartment and we loaded up the car. 

3 hours later we arrived at the camp site. There were trees everywhere and a lake right in the middle. “Alrighty~ we're here!” Hanji was too excited for my taste, then again she always was. 

“Where is our spot?” Eren asked excitedly. She pointed and he ran over, jumping in a pile of leafs that was under one of the trees. Ugh. Filthy. He was covered in bugs and dirt. I don't know why I agreed to this. All that I remember is being dragged into it because Eren had never been. I sighed and dragged all our luggage over to the spot and started to unpack and set up camp. About 2 hours and a lot of adorable faces from Eren, the tent was set up. 

It has a divider in the middle so everyone had privacy. However there was only 2 areas so naturally Eren came with me.

We ate hot dogs for dinner, against my wishes. Although erens reaction was great. “Are you sure hanji??”

He pleased with hanji to tell him the truth. “Yes Eren. They're made of cow and pig and chicken, not dog.” His cheeks were puffed out in non belief. 

“It's true Eren.” I said. For some reason my words were accepted and he took one bite. He instantly hummed in satisfaction. 

“Mmm! It's good!” Hanji and I looked at each other. She laughed and I smiled slightly. 

Night time came quickly through all the fun of swimming and enjoying each other's company. To be perfectly honest I hadn't enjoyed something this much since before the war. But I like it. 

We all made smores. An “impossible to skip camping food” according to hanji. Most of the time however was spent deciding if Eren could have one because of the chocolate. Hanjis argument was that she was a doctor so she could do something if he gets sick. But I didn't want to take the chance. Ultimately it was up to Eren. He said he would leave out the chocolate and have it at home where he felt safe if something bad we're to happen. 

For some reason he stopped and stared at me a bit after he said that. Home. Maybe that's why. I suppose he hasn't had a home before. He smiled and accepted the s'mores hanji offered him. 

After smores hanji said she was gonna go to bed. So it was just Eren and I. It was silent for a while but Eren broke the silence. 

“Do you want to go back to water and look at the stars with me?.” I shrugged and said why not. So we wlt hanji know where we were headed and set off. 

20 mins later we found a semi clean rock to sit on, although it did not meet my standards whatsoever. But it was alright I guess. 

We talked about the usual things like the holiday and how our trip was going. Eren leaned back placing his weight on his arms and eventually I did the same. However I wasn't paying attention and accidentally put my hand on his. He pulled away and blushed, looking down. 

“Eren.” He looked at me concerned. 

“Yeah Levi?” I hesitated. 

“ Don't freak out okay” his brows furrowed. 

“What do yo-” I cut him off. The moment our lips connected it was like reuniting with an old friend. There was a sweet bliss about it. His lips were soft and tasted like marshmallows. I pulled away to see him blushed furiously. 

“ L-levi...wh-y.” he stuttered. 

“I have wanted for a while.” Eren stared at me for a few minutes before reconnecting our mouths. They moved in rhythm and soon he was on top of me, panting and I moved my tongue into his mouth, exploring it and memorizing every corner of it in my mind. 

I pushed him up. “Wait Eren. We shouldn't go any further. I want your first time to be better than this. He looked down ashamed. 

“It's not my first time.” I was confused. I had just assumed. .. 

“It's okay.” I rested my hand on the side of his face and smiled slightly at him. 

That night we fell asleep in each other's arms a s for the first time in a while I looked forward to waking up tomorrow


	7. Forget the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m okay with it if you are.” he said, leaning over to lay his head on levis shoulder. His eyes closed and he smiled. 
> 
> He was finally able to forget the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so late, i will be updating weekly starting the second Friday of November 
> 
> also this chapter is a little short but next chapter is gonna make up for it:)

Chapter 7: 

The camping trip had changed everything. Levi was a bit more open with Eren and there was a bond built with trust and it was only growing. 

It had been a few months since that trip but its touch still lingered on the boys lives. Eren and Levi cuddled a lot more; the feeling of falling asleep in each other's arms becoming something they both looked forward to. It was a safe place for them. A place where the stress of the day and anything that was bothering them, washed away with the touch of another. 

In the few months that had passed, Eren had been introduced to a number of new items. His favorite thing being a cell phone. Levi and hanji had bought him an iPhone 6 and he was in awe.

Both Hanji and Levi taught him the basics like calls and texting over dinner one night about a month ago and he was immediately taken by the technology. 

The phone went off one morning, pulling both boys from their sleep. Levi squinted as he looked over to the light creeping in from the binds. He groaned and lightly moved Eren from off his chest, looking for the source of the annoying noise. Once he found the device he answered the call. “Hello..” he said, his voice raspy from being unused. 

“Leviii~” the voice on the other end yelled excitedly. He sighed.

“What do you want four eyes.” His Patience as short as ever. 

“Don't forget that it's erens first day today.” Levi sighed. 

“I didn't hanji…” 

“Good. See you two tonight!” And with that she hung up. Levi let out another sigh and looked at the time on the screen of the device. 8:04am. He looked at Eren, the boy fast asleep. “such soft skin..” he thought, running his fingertips lightly across the boys tan skin. Eren shifted, a smile making its way onto his face. 

“Eren. It's time to wake up.” Levi shook the boy a bit, trayig to wake him up. It was successful. He stirred and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning” he mumbled. 

“It's you're first day at work Eren.” Levi said, standing up and grabbing hair clothes. Eren had insisted on helping out and after many arguments and 3 weeks of job hunting he found a job at a coffee shop down the street. 

The boy rushed out of bed excitedly and races into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and striped himsef of his clothing. The shower water was like warm and perfect. Levi knocked on the door. 

“Eren you have 20 mins till we leave.” He heard the water stop and soon the door opened, revealing Eren dressed in only a towel around his waist. He smiled and pecked levi's lips before walking past him saying “I know”. The boy had come so far from his original timid self and had morphed into this cocky, confident young man. 

To be honest Levi wasn't sure where they stood. There wasn't a defined relationship but they still acted somewhat like there was. 

Levi walked up and ran his hands down eren's back, tracing the scars in his muscles, each one making him wonder their story. Eren hummed in delight and leaned back into him. 

A small smile appeared on Levi face. Eren turned around, pulling his brand new white polo over him and placed his hands on Levi's hips. He leaned in and whispered in Levi's ear “I'm gonna be late.” Then he giggled and walked away, grabbing his shoes and waiting for Levi who was slightly pissed. ‘Stupid brat’. He thought as he followed the boy out the door. 

Levi blamed the amount of time hanji spent with eren as the source for his brattyness. But hanji would just laugh and remark on levis ‘vivid imagination’. It took them only 10 mins to get to the coffee shop, where eren was dropped off with a short kiss and the words ‘you’ll do good, i know it.’ 

Eren walked in the shop, nervous as all hell. He was greeted by a few of the other employees. They smiled at him and asked how he was doing, to which he replied excited but nervous.

“Levi talks highly of you.” a strawberry blonde lady said. 

“R-really petra?” eren scratched the back of his head embarrassed. During the job search Levi had suggested the idea of him calling up some old friends from highschool since they owned a coffee shop downtown. Eren wasn't sure how to feel since he didn't know how they would react to him being part dg, not to mention the truth of his genetics. 

However Levi reassured him that they wouldn't be scared off that easily and would in fact try to help him instead of hurting him. Believing every word, Eren accepted the idea and a few days and 2 interviews later he had acquired a position as a barista. Petra was his favorite so far. She immediately greeted him when he came in for the first interview and gave him the sweetest smile. 

The owner of the establishment was mike. He was quiet and had a weird habit of sniffing everything before his opinion was made on the item or subject. Eren wasn't put off by this however since he came from a species that made all opinions by sniffing. He thought it was kinda cool. The others kept hadn't been working on the 3 days he came in previously but he was looking forward to meeting them. 

Petra handed him a brand new apron still in its packaging, along with a hat, both adorned with the company's logo and both a solid blue color. He smiled once the uniform was on and asked petra “teach me everything.” he was very eager. 

She laughed. “In time eren. Let’s start with this.”she pointed at the register. He nodded. After his 4 hour shift, Levi came to pick him.

“Hanji invited us over for dinner to celebrate your first day at work. Are you okay with that?” the boy nodded.

“I’m okay with it if you are.” he said, leaning over to lay his head on levis shoulder. His eyes closed and he smiled. 

He was finally able to forget the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me life and make me want to write more so leave one on your way out:) 
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> plot twist in the next chapter!!!


	8. Forgetting Isn't that Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duh duh duuuuuuuuhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for a cliff hanger

“Eren” Hanji's voice was filled with joy at the sight of the young man. “How was work today?”

A smile made its way onto Eren’s face s he thought about his day. “It was good.” he went on to talk about everything he had learned and about his co-workers as Hanji let them inside her home. She had a one bedroom apartment a few blocks down the street from Levi. Everything in her house was brightly colored compared to Levis gray scale themed items.

The house smelt of the perfume of delicious french cuisine. One of the conversations had over an earlier meal was that of hanjis past. Specifically how she and Levi had met. That's when Eren had learned about Levi's past in the military in more depth, although the raven haired man had cut the story short. Hanji was on a culinary scholarship in Paris and Levi had been stationed there for 2 months during his early twenties. Levi and his squadron had went to a restaurant for dinner. The same restaurant that Hanji had interned as so she could learn first hand the life of a sous chef in that particular type of food.

Hanji was immediately taken aback by Levis presence and she decided to have him as her friend. And that was where Levi interrupted the story. Eren begged for Hanji to continue but she refused. 

Hanji was always cooking such delicious food, so Eren never minded accepting her food when she offered. 

After dinner both boys were begged to stay for a movie by the brunette. 

“I have work Hanji” Levi said plainly, earning a boo and her sticking out her tongue at him. Levi was secretly happy he didn't have to say though. 

“What about you Eren?” he looked back at Levi for permission. 

“Its up to you pup.” Eren smiled and wagged, accepting the invite. Hanji threw her fist up in the air in a fist pump, earning a roll of the eyes from Levi. 

“Just have him home before midnight please and thank you.” he said as he grabbed his things. He was fully aware of just how well Hanji was able to defend herself and Eren as well, but he didn’t want anything to happen to Eren, especially anything that would cause him to shift. 

“Eren walked over to him and whispered thank you and kissed him on the lips, making Hanji let out a long and drug out ‘ooh’. Levi rolled his eyes once again and then exited the room. 

Hanji turned on her TV and immediately went to Netflix. “what do you want to watch?” she asked. Eren thought for a minute.

“Something about the military.” he had only heard stories about the profession. He thought this would help him better connect with Levi. 

She looked at him curiously. “Why do you want to watch something like that?” 

Eren looked down. “Levi mentioned something about having a past in the military and I want to be able to connect with him more so I thought watching a movie about it would help.” 

Her eyes softened, looking at Eren. “ The military isn't something that he puts very high up in a pedestal. To be honest, you should just ask him about it. I'm sure he'll give you a bit more information on it. He likes you a lot Eren.” The brunette blushed red.

“I know… I like him too..”it was just loud enough for Hanji to hear it, making her giggle a little. 

“Come on. Let's watch bolt again. I know you like that movie.” Eren perked up, tail wagging and eyes bright with enthusiasm. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanji let out a long yawn, bringing up her hand; balled in a fist, in an attempt to catch it. “Let's get you home Eren.”

He nodded tiredly. 2 movies later it was just about midnight and Hanji had a promise to keep. They walked down to the parking garage underneath the building and hopped into her car. 

She sped home in an attempt to make the curfew, even i Levi was never told, he would find out; he always did somehow. She dropped him off with a wave goodbye and a blow of a kiss. He headed upstairs, using his key to unlock Levis apartment and laid down in the bed. his eyes closed softly as he fell asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3:15am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi got home on time as usual, 15 minutes after he got off work. But today he walked into the apartment and felt something different than usual. His heart stopped. The apartment was in shreds and as he rushed though the rooms looking for a certain brown haired boy, his heart began to beat faster and faster. Heart pounding and mind racing he came to a final conclusion. Eren was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be pure feels and you may cry because I'm a mean author, but it will all be worth it eventually.
> 
> please please let me know what you think. i do this for my readers as well as myself.


	9. The Past Comes Back to Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I arrived at her apartment minutes later and as I went to bang on her door, I stopped. I noticed that the hinges we're broken and I swung the door out of my way. Moving slowly I walked through the dark apartment. I clicked the light switch, startled at what I found. Hanjis apartment had been trashed.

Eren's POV; the night before~

As I walked into the apartment Levi and I shared, so many things ran through my mind. A half an hour ago was the first time I had said out loud that the suspected feelings I had for Levi were real. More importantly I had actually been able to forget about my past and focus on how happy I was here. 

I walked into the kitchen, putting my keys on the switching on the light. I rose my arms to the ceiling, stretching my tired muscles. A sudden intrusive smell hit my nose and instantly my claws were out and I moved lowly to the ground, sniffing out the owner of the smell. 

As I got closer to the source it became a somewhat familiar smell and I furrowed my brows in confusion as I looked down and saw nothing. 

My senses heightened, I walked slowly around the apartment in search for the intruder. 

After a few minutes with nothing found and the smell faded I reluctantly let it go, standing up straight and sighing. I grabbed a snack and a water bottle from the fridge and headed to the bedroom. Almost immediately I threw my shirt off me, smiling as the relief of being free settled throughout my body. Clothes were necessary, but my body felt so constricted while in them and I hated it. 

I felt a buzz of pain in the back of my neck and turned around, my body starting to feel groggy and a sudden weight taking over my limbs. I turned around to see someone I didn’t expect and then as I felt myself fall to the floor the last thing i heard was “hello mut”.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levis pov~ 

The phone rang as I called hanji for the 5th time in a row. “Pick up, pick up.” I chanted to myself as I wished for her to answer the phone. After the 6th time of no answer I grabbed my keys and slammed the door behind me in frustration. 

I arrived at her apartment minutes later and as I went to bang on her door, I stopped. I noticed that the hinges we're broken and I swung the door out of my way. Moving slowly I walked through the dark apartment. I clicked the light switch, startled at what I found. Hanjis apartment had been trashed. 

Books and trinkets we're scattered across the living room floor and a few pieces of furniture we're broken and thrown across the room. I searched the rooms of her house, calling out for her name, but only being met with silence. Finally i threw open the door to her closet and suddenly there she was, swinging a knife at me. 

“Shit hanji, calm down, it's me.” she paused and looked at me. 

“Heeeyyyy~” she said, embracing me in a hug, causing me to tense up. She always made me nervous. “Are you okay?” i nodded.

“What happened here?” she put her hands on her hips and looked around, assessing the damage.

“I don't know really, it was like this when i got home.” i listened, trying to piece together the puzzle the kidnapper left behind. 

“Erens gone” i mentioned, walking out of the room, avoiding the broken glass on the ground from her standing mirror. 

She immediately was asking a million questions, to which i stayed silent because i didn't have an answer. “I dont know hanji!” i snapped after the 10 millionth question. 

 

“I texted Petra and the others. Were going to track him down. It’s time my team got back together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~erens pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The bag was ripped off my head and i squinted to try to see through the bright lights.”glad to see you're alive and well pup” I winced as his hand connected with my cheek in a slap across my face. Everything was blurry and I could barely concentrate. Another slap made contact with my face and I fell onto my side. I struggled to undo the rope binding my wrists and as I came to, my will power slowly increased. 

Soon i could see the fabric of my blindfold they had tied on me moments earlier and feel the burning of the rope against my skin as it got stronger. I glared up at my captor and growled lowly. Letting my claws on one hand elongate, i started to cut through the rope tying my hands together. As he rope broke, i lunged up and grabbed the first man in fron of me, throwing him across the room. My teeth grew into fangs and my eyes turned a bright gold color as anger boiled inside of me. An alarm sounded and people filled into the room as i fought them off one by one. I winced as felt a tranquilizer dart in my back shoulder. Snarling i run to the owner of the gun and snatched it out of his hands, breaking it in half and then throwing him. Another dart connected with my body, followed by others, until i was drowsy and laying on the cold cement floor. 

“Ya know, we didn't have to do it like this as again.” i looked up to see 2 familiar faces. I growled.

“Nile...Kenny…” nile laughed and smirked, and that was the last thing i saw before the dark took over again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated as always. i will be updating every other week, unless im able to get updates out weekly.


End file.
